The Watchtower
by justtestingmyboundaries
Summary: Arya, Eragon, and Saphira try and overcome their grief and losses to eventually become stronger together. ExA


All characters belong to CP, this takes place right after brisingr

One shot – The Watchtower

Eragon sat in his tent at Surda for three days without so much as speaking a word to anyone but Saphira. He was too far engrossed in the fact that he lost his master to be able to interact with anyone else. He soon distanced himself as much as possible from everyone.

_Eragon, you have been sitting in that wretched room for hours at a time, I don't think you have even come out to see the light of day in a while. I understand your pain, I am in pain too. But that cannot mean that we stop our daily interactions. _

_I know Saphira, but I just can't help but break out in tears any time I leave this tent. If I leave this tent, then I move closer to people. Saphira I am sick of losing everyone I have ever loved. Perhaps if I stay in this tent long enough, then people will stop caring about me, and losing them won't seem so bad. _

_Bah! Eragon, this has to be your worst idea yet. Your love and their love for you makes you stronger. You cannot be alone and keep your same ideals for winning. Yes, our masters are no longer alive, but we have Glaedr – elda still with us, and Oromis-elda will live on in our actions and thoughts. We are Dragon and Rider, Eragon, we are the hope for Alagaesia and we cannot lose heart now. Not when we have lost so much, but have the world to gain. _

_You are right Saphira, but I am just not ready to face the world yet. _

_I understand, how about we take a break from the atmosphere. I know you want to be alone, and there is a beautiful deserted lake about two miles from here on the opposite end towards the coast of Surda. We won't be in anyone's way, and we will have some time to ourselves. You should start to meditate again, hopefully you'll be able to clear your mind of such depressing thoughts. _

_Thank you Saphira, can you bring this up in council for me today? I will begin packing in preparation, I would like to leave as soon as possible. _

_Of course, I will see you shortly. _

Saphira flew over to council of the Varden a little later and sat in on their discussions. After the meeting was over, and a few unimportant issues were resolved, Saphira contacted the leader of the Varden.

_Nasuada? _

_Yes, Saphira, what is it? _

_Eragon has not been himself lately and I am concerned for his mental health. We both have suffered great losses as of late and I was hoping to be able to take Eragon to scenic place not far from here in an effort to help our mental health. He is hurting badly, he has not left his room for many days, and he barely eats anymore either. The Varden need Eragon, but not like this. _

_Of course, leave and come back as soon as possible. _

_Thank you milady. _

Nasuada knew that Eragon needed time alone, but she was wary of sending him without protection. Fortunately, she knew the perfect solution. She called Arya down to her tent again.

"Arya, I need your help."

"What is it Nasuada, is something the matter?"

"Eragon has not been himself lately-"

"I beg your pardon, what does this have to do with me or you?"

"Please let me finish," when Arya nodded, she continued, "Eragon has not been himself lately due to his recent loss of his masters, he apparently has not been eating, sleeping, or interacting properly. He has not left his tent for many days now according to Saphira, who has also expressed interest in leaving for a couple of days so that Eragon can have some time alone. As you know, considering Eragon is our greatest weapon, and we need him to be in fighting form as much as possible, I allowed him to go. However, I would like you to follow him without him knowing and protect him. We can't let our greatest weapon go unprotected, but remember all we need is that he is in fighting form. If you deem that he is, then show yourself and tell him that we need him back as soon as possible."

"As you wish Nasuada." The bite in Arya's voice caused Nasuada to inwardly wince, but she diplomatically chose to ignore it, although she couldn't quite fathom why the elven ambassador was so spiteful.

Arya left the premises of Nasuada's tent with renewed anger. _How dare Nasuada mock Eragon's pain? And then to ask that he be back in fighting form as soon as possible? The entire Varden is not in fighting form, the Empire could attack at any moment and Eragon is the only one that needs to be in fighting form? He is just a child, and yet he has achieved so much in so little time, and even that does not earn him the respect he deserves? To her, he is just a weapon, and he is a used one at that. I can't believe Nasuada could even think like this. _

Arya wallowed in her anger as she decided to pay the young Rider a visit. It is true that she hadn't seen him in a while, but she thought he just wanted time alone. She didn't realize that his situation was so bad. Before she came to the Rider's tent, she came across Saphira.

_Saphira Brightscales, how are you this morning? _

_I am quite fine, how are you Arya Drottningu?_

_Fine as well,_ she replied curtly.

_Ah, you are not so fine as you seem. What is troubling you little one? _

_I had a most revealing conversation about you and Eragon with Nasuada. _

_Please elaborate. _

_The leader of the Varden believed it necessary that I follow you without your knowledge to ensure your safety, and also to make certain that the 'Varden's greatest weapon not tarry too long in their return from grieving the loss.' The fact that she thought she had the right to even think like that is angering. _

_I see, while the word choice is rather disheartening, it is easy to see that she has a point, little one._

_How so? How can you even think that Nasuada is justified? _

_Peace, Arya, I will explain. Yes, Eragon and I are grieving our loss, Eragon is ten times worse off than me, but it is because I choose to ignore the facts of what really happened, I am still in shock, Eragon is not. However, Eragon and I have suffered numerous losses before, but this is the third father figure that Eragon has lost, not to mention, his motivation to make the world alright again. Eragon feels as if he has lost purpose. Sad as that maybe, we are still in a war, little one, and we need to be ready to fight. The Empire could attack any moment, and without a Dragon and a Rider, the Varden stand no chance. Nasuada is merely worried even if she made it sound as if she was disrespecting our loss or status. _

_I understand Saphira, I just don't believe that anyone cares about Eragon any more. He is just a child and he has nightmares and losses that are equivalent to my own in my 100 years of living. Why doesn't anyone care about what he wants or how he is anymore? _

_You are right Arya, about the fact that he has losses and nightmares on par with yours, however that makes sure that he is not a child anymore. There is no child with pains like Eragon has. He has left the era of being a child before he even had the luxury of enjoying his youth. He is no child, not anymore. And as far as those who care, besides me, Arya, you care. You care considerably, the fact we having this conversation proves how deeply you do care for my Rider. And that is all Eragon truly needs, someone he knows that cares for him. And you give that to him, you watch, he will be back to normal soon, he just needs time to recoup. As far as you following us, I suggest you ask Eragon to simply accompany us, it will be good for him to know that somebody is grieving as he is, plus it will save you the running. Do not worry about him, we have lost our masters, but we will gain our purpose in those who we love and those who love us. _

Arya merely nodded and left for Eragon's camp, unable to respond to Saphira's revelation of Eragon. She quickly found his tent and entered. She found Eragon, half dressed with his shirt off and packing a bag, undoubtedly for his break away from Surda. "I'm sorry Eragon, I should have knocked, I didn't expect you to be unprepared for visitors."

Eragon smiled at her and replied, "It is quite okay, there were no visitors for the past couple of days, I just assumed that today would be no different. The truth is I have been waking up from nightmares doused in sweat and if I wear a tunic, it generally is soaked and causes me to be extremely hot, so I've been going to bed without one for a while now." Eragon rummaged around before finding an emerald tunic that matched the color of her eyes. He quickly put it on and made some space on the bed so that Arya could sit down. He motioned for her to take her spot and she did so while Eragon continued to pack a light bag.

Arya simply watched him move around, he was far more graceful than any other man, human or elf. He seemed to move fluidly around his room and his body was perfectly proportioned. He was a larger man than any elf, but he was not so large that his bulky figure would stumble and cause him to lose his gracefulness. He had grown taller than her, around six foot two, she estimated. He had a well-defined set of muscles that covered his body. Unlike the elves, they were far larger and much more manly looking than she had ever seen before. Her gaze traveled up to his face and his chocolate brown hair and eyes. He had a strong face, developed jaw line, and defined features. His face was rougher than elven men, but just as beautiful and smooth to look at. His features were slightly changed after the Blood-Oath celebration, but even before he had a very elegant face. She always found him very attractive, but what made her lose her heart to him were his eyes. His eyes could lit up the room for her. His dark brown eyes held a depth and expressiveness that no one could match. His emotions were unreadable, yet readable. It was as if simply looking into his eyes could show that things are worth fighting for, that he is worth fighting for. She had gazed into Eragon's eyes numerous times to find the strength and love she needed to keep fighting. She fell in love with the young Rider, and she knew it, but she prayed for Alagaesia that he never found out. If he did, then she would become another burden to bear for him, another person to protect, and another nightmare to add if she ever did leave the Earth.

She continued to stare at him, hoping he wouldn't see the love in her eyes that was so evident to her. Eragon had caught Arya staring at him, but he figured it was just to see if Eragon was losing his mind or not. He shrugged off her gaze, not wanting to put hopes in his head that would never see the light of day. He made two cups of tea, her favorite, which for some incredibly odd reason, had become his favorite as well. Arya smiled and took her cup from him. He moved his pack to the ground and removed his armor from the chair in front of the bed before sitting down and facing her.

"So Arya svit-kona, what brings you my way today?

"I would like to accompany you on your journey. Nasuada had originally wanted me to follow you without your knowledge so that I could protect you, but I believe that you should know. That being said, I am also grieving the loss of your masters, and would like time alone from the chaos of being in the Varden. Would it be alright if I do accompany you Eragon – vodhr?

"Of course, there is no one else besides you that better understands the pain from Oromis and Glaedr – elda's death. It would be an honor to have you be there for us."

"Then I shall see you shortly, oh and Shadeslayer, it would be wise to ensure your powerful position is respected with your liege lord. She is under the impression that you will follow her every whim without your own two sense. I suggest you take this initiative when we get back."

"As you wish Arya svit-kona. I shall deal with it when we get back."

_Are you ready little one? Saddle me up and we shall go see if Arya is ready yet. I see no reason as to why she should have to come all the way back here when it is much easier to fly there._

_Let us be off Saphira, do you know Nasuada's exact words when she was talking with Arya about the two of us? _

_Yes, and no. I know snippets from Arya's memories, but the elven princess has accurately described the connotation in the leader's words. Nasuada, while true in her words, knows that we need to be in fighting form as soon as possible, she has expressed her concerns in a most undiplomatic way. The Varden leader made it sound like we are simply weapons without feelings of our own and should be used to maximum efficiency without worrying about our mental health. _

_Ah, Arya was right, we should show exactly how much the Varden need us and hopefully that will establish our position again among the leaders. But first, we need to get Arya and get away from here. _

They landed after a few more minutes of flying in front of Arya's tent. Eragon dismounted Saphira and knocked on the wooden plate attached to her tent. He heard her moving in the inside before seeing her open the flap and smile at him. Eragon bowed slightly and entered. Arya was finished packing, but she was deep in a conversation with her mother the Queen of elves.

"Here he is mother."

Arya motioned for Eragon to come and talk to her mother through the bowl of water.

"Eragon-vodhr, it is good to see you again, although I wished it would not have been under such abysmal circumstances. I know that you must stay with the Varden for a few more days, however, I have requested that you come to Ellesmera for a few days for Oromis's and Glaedr's funeral. Your leader has said yes, but tentatively. Looking at the injuries that have been inflicted on Thorn and your brother-" Eragon cringed, "I can safely say that they will not be attacking anytime soon."

"Thank you for making arrangements, I was wondering how I was to convince my liege lord to let me make arrangements for my masters' funeral. I hope the battle at Gilead was otherwise a success."

"Yes, Shadeslayer, the battle was a success, but a loss as well. I am sure you would agree. However, our loss will be a new motivation to pursue our goals. We will fight for our lost ones."

"My Queen, I thank you for your encouragement in these dark times. We shall see you shortly."

Islanzadi nodded and replied, "Goodbye Eragon Shadeslayer." With that she closed the connection and the water went clear again.

Eragon sighed and turned to Arya, "Are you ready to go? I'd rather not stay here much longer. The sooner we go, the sooner we get back."

"You don't have to rush your grief, it won't go away."

"I am well aware of how long grief stays by my side. I am still grieving my uncle, Brom, my half brother, and now my mentors, plus countless others like Hrothgar and Ajihad that helped me become the instrument of destruction that I am." Eragon paused and collected himself, "I am sorry Arya, my anger is not directed at you and I should have been in better control of my emotions. I realize that many have suffered far greater than me, but I feel that I do not have a strong enough heart to endure another one. Forgive me, my anger should have been taken out on you."

"There is nothing to forgive Eragon, we have all lost, and we cannot keep holding ourselves together and expect ourselves not to waver when another burden is put on our shoulders. That's what friends are for Eragon, we can share each other's burden and make it more bearable, so if you lose control of your emotions with me or if I cry in front of you, then it means we can both find the strength to make life more bearable in each other. I consider you a close friend Eragon, one of the few I have. I hope you don't think that our relationship is so delicate that you can't tell me how you truly feel."

"Thank you Arya svit – kona, I do consider you one of my only friends, and that too, my closest as well. Let us be off, I do not wish to stay in this god awful place of death and misery."

Arya walked up to Eragon and gave him a quick hug before pulling back and smiling at him. She walked out to Saphira, greeted her and got on the saddle. Eragon followed quietly out of the tent, placing wards so that no one would enter (something that Arya had forgotten to do) and silently mounted Saphira in front of Arya. He did Arya's leg straps, and then his own, but by that time Saphira was already in the air and Arya's familiar grip grasped Eragon's waist. The three silently arrived at their destination and landed softly.

Eragon took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings. There was a small lake and surrounding it were the thickest woods he had ever seen. The trees hovered over creating a small expanse of the sky and the sun to shine through and light the lake. The trees grew in a bending formation towards the center of that expanse to create the feeling of a very secluded place. It reminded him of Du Weldonvarden and he loved it.

"It is quite beautiful, is it not?"

Eragon turned to look at the most beautiful elf and his love. His eyes immediately softened and he smiled. "Yes, it is, it reminds me of the outskirts of Ellesmera. I love this place. Thank you Saphira for finding it."

_I figured you would like it Eragon, you were always into forestry and nature. It's why I was searching for a place like this yesterday, in a hope that you would finally be able to relax with an environment you love so much. Although I do think your taste is somewhat old. Most people your age would want a tavern with lots of interaction, but you go for what extremely old elves go for. Nature, seclusion, and peace. You beguile me, little one, but I don't mind." _

_I may beguile you Saphira, but you still know me better than anyone else alive or dead. I have a feeling that you enjoy nature as well._

_That I got from you little one. _Saphira touched her Rider's brow and Eragon scratched his dragon behind her ears. Like that they basked in each other's presence and the beauty of nature together.

Arya watched as Eragon turned towards her, his smile took years off of his aged eyes. He almost looked like the teenage boy he truly was, almost. But those rawest wounds showed through and Eragon still looked far more mature than he should have been. She smiled back hoping to ease the pain, but was shocked when his eyes had filled with much more sorrow than before.

"What's wrong? Why are you so much sadder?"

Eragon did not want Arya knowing that every time she smiled, laughed, cried, or even looked his way caused him pain. He didn't want her to know that any interaction with her reminded him that his love was unreturned, that it hurt to look at her and know she would always be someone else's. He loved her, and when she said no, it shattered him. He simply replied, "No matter how long I smile and pretend like we haven't suffered, I can't keep my mind fooled long enough. The pain always returns."

Eragon kept smiling and looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite place her finger on. His gaze was soft, but his face was set at looking at her. His eyes were filled with such magnitude of emotion that she couldn't find the word for it. She nodded and dropped her gaze before preparing her area of the camp.

"Arya, I don't think we should build a fire here."

"Why not?"

"There is not much workable wood, and even so it is too leafy here. If by chance the leaves catch on fire, then the entire area will be filled with smoke. Not to mention, we don't know what lurks in this forest and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. We can always heat the food using different means, but I think a fire is a bad idea. If it gets cold, then we will sleep by Saphira, there is enough space under her wing to keep a considerable amount of distance between us and still keep warm."

Arya nodded and placed her sleeping arrangements close to an area large enough where Saphira could fit. Eragon did the same. He got up and started gathering berries and other vegetables around the area. He put the berries in a bag before returning to Arya and wordlessly handing them to her. He put some water in a stow pot and put the water to boiling while holding a considerable fire in his hand. He cooked the vegetables and then added some spices and flavoring. He tested the flavor and satisfied, he poured some into a bowl and gave her a spoon. He poured another bowl for himself and sat next to her. Saphira landed behind them and Eragon adjusted himself so that he was leaning back against her, which ensured that he was right by Arya, leaving bare millimeters in distance between them. Eragon didn't seem to notice, but Arya definitely did.

The only reason she was so uncomfortable was because Eragon had just taken a bath back at the Varden, and the smell of grime and war that usually clung to him was non-existent. She couldn't really smell him up in the air, but right next her, his scent of rosebushes and foliage permeated her senses. It didn't help that she was not only very much in love with her friend, or that she found extremely attractive, even more than she found Faolin who, handsome as he was, did not have the face or body as Eragon did. She sighed as she let his scent go over her and tried to maintain her composure, as she was best known for.

"Is something wrong?" Arya listened as his voice flew through her ears. His voice had definitely changed. It was once unsure, unconfident, and much more boyish like than ever, but now, his voice was far more composed, strong in nature, and confident. It was, in a word, sturdy. Not wishy washy or dreamy like as many elven men had taken a tone for to woo elven women. It was straight forward and deep – her kind of dreamy. She had hoped he would not notice the change in her breathing, but his senses were on par with hers, as such, there was no way he wouldn't notice.

"There is nothing wrong Eragon, I just remembered how much I missed my home, and this truly is the best alternative. It looks quite similar to Ellesmera. But there are certain things in Ellesmera that can't be replicated any where else, and I was just thinking about that."

Eragon watched her intently, he had no reason to distrust her words, and luckily he knew just how to make this place seem a bit more like home. He said the words so that a small patch of Black Morning Glory flowers would grow next to her. One of them floated up and nestled itself softly in her lap. She smiled down at it, and turned to him.

"I can't exactly bring your home here, but this is the least I can do." Eragon smiled before taking her empty bowl and washing it for her. Arya smiled, but it quickly faded when she realized something else. It had taken Eragon a lot of energy to just grow one flower for her before, but here he had grown a small garden of them and he did not seem tired.

"Eragon?" he looked up "How were you able to do that? Before it took much more energy for just one, but this increase in power is tremendous, you did not even break a sweat. What happened? How are you so powerful?"

"It is the eldunari, Glaedr's magic has now become a part of me as I hold his eldunari, and Oromis-elda is now gone. While the eldunari is a separate entity, because Saphira and I are the holders, all that magic is now merged with my own."

_Since his last trip to Ellesmera, Oromis elda has also taught him to increase his power daily using certain techniques. He never fails to do those either. Since he performed that task last, he is easily fifty times more powerful. With Glaedr – elda's eldunari at hand, Eragon is far more powerful than he was before. He can beat Murtagh in a battle of magic, provided Galbatorix does not take over Murtagh's body again. _

Arya was taken aback by the enormity of the Rider's power, she doubted Brom could have performed a task, she even doubted she or Faolin or even the strongest of spellcasters could have given a patch of seventy five flowers the energy to grow and blossom, providing each with two year's worth of energy. His power was something to be commended.

"I may be powerful, Arya, but Galbatorix is far more powerful, he has hundreds of these eldunari, in my current state, I don't have a chance. But we do have time, and with that time, I will continue to train."

She nodded, but remained in the young Rider's speedy growth. Eragon walked back and through the rest of the night, they simply talked about nothing and everything. Eragon elaborated on his childhood and his life there. Arya talked about her father and her mother. She talked of her childhood and friends and decisions to help the Varden. They lay there gazing up at the stars and occasionally in each other's eyes hoping the love they had for each other would be contained. They soon fixed their mats, rather close to each other under Saphira's wing before drifting off into a comfortable sleep. Eragon woke early in the morning, the sun was not up yet, but he could see its effects take place. He was about to get up when he felt an unfamiliar weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Arya leaning her head across his shoulder and chest. Her arms were close to her, but because of their proximity they lay slightly on the side of Eragon's stomach. He smiled down, but not wanting to wake her, he gently replaced her pillow with a real one and placed a large cushion underneath her hand to replace his body. He got up, took off his tunic, and stepped in the water.

Arya woke up shortly after to see her head and hands on cushions where Eragon's body should have been. She blushed deeply, knowing that he knew exactly what had happened. She gazed out from Saphira's wing only to wish she was till asleep. She saw Eragon perform the steps for Rimgar in perfect synchronization. He was perfect at it. Years of practice couldn't get the same perfection, flexibility, or strength to perform the first three levels of the Rimgar with the fluidity and grace she saw Eragon perform it with. She drank in the sight of him, all muscled and grace that eluded even the most graceful of elves. She laid her head down on her hands and watched with hawk like eyes the beauty of the masculinity of Eragon's body. She wasn't helping her attractions to the Rider, but she couldn't bear to turn away from him either.

_I see you have eyes for my Rider. _

Arya froze. She slowly turned to Saphira with a deep crimson spreading across her features.

_Don't worry, he has not noticed yet, and I doubt he will, but I will not tell him. That you must do. _

_So I admire beauty when I see it, what's the problem? _

_Arya you are not lying to yourself and I would rather you not lie to me. Yes, while elves believe in admiring beauty, they do not stare at images of it. I don't believe that you are attracted to Eragon for merely his body as many human and elven women are. You are not that vain either. You are attracted to him because you love him. That is the truth. _

_Will you tell him? _ Arya said with a silent plea.

_No Arya, that is not my place; your relationship with each other is yours alone. He loves you and you love him. Your fear that you will be a liability to him is legitimate, but already true. Even if you don't openly admit you love him, he will still try and protect you, if something were to happen to you, he would still try and save you no matter what the cost. What you are doing to him right now, is breaking him. He loves you, and he is breaking every time he looks at you because he believes you will never love him. Love has pluses and minuses. But because you denied what you both want, citing reasons for the no, he only has the minuses to dwell on. The good things about love is that it will give him the strength to keep fighting and have a good reason to come home every night, instead of thinking that the only reason he comes home is to leave again the next day. You have pained him so much, but will you give him the strength your love holds as well? _

_I don't know if it the right thing to do. _

_Very well, I am in no position to tell you otherwise. You will have to come to a decision on your own. You should turn back and watch, he is almost finished and I am sure you were not done looking at him when I interrupted you._

Arya blushed once more before smiling and turning back to observe Eragon further. She sighed, in the end; only he had the power to make her weak kneed. Not even Faolin could capture her attention with a body like Eragon could, and the Rider wasn't even trying to. That made her all the more intrigued in him. She heard Saphira laugh softly, but Arya ignored her. Eragon finished the routine and exited out of the water. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and droplets of water ran down his chest. Arya's mouth went dry, but she quickly looked away in case he saw her.

The next few days passed like a blur, but in the end both Eragon and Arya seemed like years of burdens were taken off. They were lighter in spirits. When they were about to leave, Eragon knelt in front of her much like a man proposing to a woman and said, "Thank you Arya, you have healed me more than I could have ever imagined. I don't feel like grieving anymore, I feel like living. Thank you for that. I have a reason to keep on fighting again." Arya was too stunned at his confession to say much, but she cupped her beloved Rider's face and replied, "You have done the same for me as well."

They arrived at Surda a mere minutes later. Eragon strode confidently into the Varden council meeting. Nasuada was taken aback by the new look in his eyes, one of power and status, but she greeted him nonetheless.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, it is good that you are back. I trust everything went to your satisfaction."

Eragon raised an eyebrow, remembering Arya's words to Saphira and said, "Yes, thanks to Arya Shadeslayer, everything is now fine. As you may know, I must leave for the elves to finish my rites for my late masters. I will be expected there shortly and I am merely here to inform of my near departure."

"Yes, about that Shadeslayer, I cannot say no the Elven Queen, but I was hoping that you would not go as you are needed here. I am your liegelord, and I do not think it best that you go."

"My lady, you are only my liege lord until I withdraw my allegiance. I am the last free Rider of Alagaesia, therefore I am the High Master at Vroengard and the enforcer of the contract between humans, elves, dwarves, and Riders. I cannot be commanded by any means, I choose to follow decisions that I think are best. However, in this case, disregarding the funeral service to my master is not in the best interests. I will not be a tyrant in my power where I do not pay respects to those that are a vital part in my success or for that matter the success of the Varden."

Nasuda tried to keep a calm face, but she knew Eragon spoke the truth, he was far more powerful as a leader than she would ever be. She merely nodded and said, "Then I wish you a successful trip and hope you will return as soon as possible. I take it, Arya will come with you."

"Yes, the Queen has requested her ambassador's presence."

"Very well, you may leave now."

Eragon strode out of the council tent to find a proud Saphira looking at him.

_You spoke well little one, I doubt she will forget our power and position anytime soon. _

_I hope so, I do however, resent that I had to abuse my position and power like that though. It makes me feel, like a tyrant or some dominating force. I didn't like it. _

_Little one, sometimes we need to do things we don't like in order to get a world we do like. _

_You speak the truth as well. You should hunt, we are leaving shortly. Is Arya ready? _

_She left a while ago to get more of her things organized. _

_Then we should go to her tent and leave soon. _

_As you wish my Rider. _

The pair flew to Arya's tent and she strode out quickly. She moved to her normal position, but Eragon stopped her.

"You should sit in the front."

"Why?"

"I am used to sleeping on Saphira in all sorts of positions, but you are not needless to say, if you sit behind me and fall asleep, there is a chance you will fall off, but if sit in front of me, even if you lean back a bit, I'll be there to make sure you don't fall off. As it is, it's getting late, and we did not sleep much last night either, so I'm sure we both will be very tired soon."

Arya nodded, not arguing with his logic. She got on Saphira and Eragon strapped her in. As soon as they were in the air, Arya was starting to get a little chilly. As if on cue Eragon undid a blanket from the outside of his pack and wrapped it around her. He said the words to keep it radiating heat so she wouldn't feel so cold. Arya smiled at his thoughtfulness but leaned back against him, partially so that he would be warm as well, and partially so that she could feel his strong body around her as the drowsiness took over. She was soon asleep in his arms, the blanket around both of them.

They woke up late the next day to see that Saphira was flying well through the night and was still going strong.

_Do you need a break Saphira? _

_No little one I am quite alright. Just need a little more energy that's all. _

Eragon willing obliged, he poured streams of energy into Saphira's body and she immediately recovered from her fatigue.

_Thank you little one, I can fly for the rest of the journey without a break now. We have passed the halfway mark a while ago. _

_You are incredible Saphira._

Eragon took out some elven bread from his pack and handed a couple of slices to Arya. She smiled gratefully and ate in silence deep in her own thoughts. She was acting uncharacteristically around Eragon. She was so quick to let him help her in every small way. Not to mention she practically fell asleep on him when they were flying. Even when she and Faolin were a couple, she never let him do anything for her, she was always independent. And now, with Eragon, a man who she considers nothing more than a close friend she was letting him care for her and provide her with strength. She knew she had to change her behavior, but she simply didn't want to. She enjoyed having Eragon for support and have him take care of her. It was almost as if, she knew that whatever he did wasn't to undermine her independence purposefully, but to keep her warm when she made no move to do it herself, or cook for her when she had not the interest. It was simply a gesture proving he cared for her, nothing more than just a gesture.

Eragon was deep in his own thoughts about the funeral service. The three stayed silent in their own thoughts, not caring to elaborate in their dilemmas just to stay in each other's presence and know that everything would straighten out. They reach Ellesmera later that night. The Queen was already waiting for them. Arya greeted her mother, and left for her room while saying goodbye to Eragon. Eragon, on the other hand, greeted the elven Queen properly and left for his tree house to find a plate of hot food and a bottle of faelnirv waiting for him. He ate his food and slept.

He woke covered in sweat again. His nightmares wouldn't let up. He tried to calm himself down but he never could. He wanted to wake Saphira, but she was far too tired to be bothered with his problems. He put on a dark cloak and ran towards the watchtower his father had told him about in a memory. Perhaps that would help him control his emotions. He ran towards Tialdari Hall and climbed up windowsills to get on the roof. He made as little noise as possible, but he didn't know that Arya lay awake trying to fall asleep without the warmth of his body around her. She froze when she saw a dark figure run up her window and head for the watchtower. She quietly opened it, took her sword, and climbed up the roof. She spotted the dark figure and was about to alert the guards, but something about that figure moving did not show signs of a threat. So she silently followed, always on her guard. She watched as the figure couldn't be bothered by things like ladders or stairs, it simply swung from vine to tree ledges all the way up to the highest watchtower on all of Ellesmera. She followed the figure, and was soon right behind it. She was about to place the her sword tip around its neck but then it spoke.

"Please, just end it."

"Eragon! What are you doing here? This late at night and moving around like a thief. I could have hurt you."

"I wish you would have."

"Stop this nonsense, you don't want to die. What is wrong?"

"I will show you" and so Arya received his images of his nightmares. She was about to discard them when he spoke, "The first time Murtagh immobilized me after I found out he was the Red Rider, he sent me these images. They were what Galbatorix had in mind. He was targeting you so that he could get to me. Those images, Arya, are his thoughts and my nightmares. If you end my life, then we won't have to go through that kind of pain."

"And what do you think of my pain if something were to happen to you Eragon" She challenged him.

"How can that be even comparable? Arya, I love you, that will not change even if I don't pursue you. All I am to you is a close friend, yet you are everything to me, my heart, my soul, my reason for living. If I were to lose you, that pain would be far worse than you losing me."

"That's not true Eragon."

"Don't tell me what I feel Arya! You couldn't possibly know."

But Arya did know exactly why these dreams were so haunting. She would die if Eragon was killed in battle or captured and tortured. And Eragon would do the same for her. She let out the tears and thought of Saphira's words. And she knew the right thing to do. She walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Eragon, I am sorry, I have lied to you all this time. Yes you are my closest friend, but you are so much more than that. I loved you, I still love you, and I will always love you. I buried my love for you in hopes that you would forget me and be able to live on and fight on, but the only thing I have caused you is more pain, not the strength I intended for you to feel. I know Galbatorix can hurt me, and I know he can hurt you too, but he can't hurt us more than we already have each other by denying ourselves what we want the most. I love you Eragon, the pain of losing haunts me at night too, but the only thing that kept me going was that you would be able to live on without me. Obviously I was wrong. You don't ever have to forgive me for torturing you like this, but please don't leave me either."

Arya had tears streaming down her face. She kept a strong face, but she couldn't help those damned tears cascading down her face. Eragon pulled her away from him to look at her face. She gasped at the concern and love etched in his face. He wiped her tears away, kissed away any signs of distress, and laid his forehead against hers. "I love you Arya, iet Drottningu. Loving you is the greatest gift I could ever have."

With painful slowness, Eragon lowered his head down and captured Arya's lips with his own. They moved their mouths against each other as if drowning in each other's passion. Arya smiled against his lips, her body warm in his arms and her mind safe in the recesses of his. She looked at his eyes and she saw that same unreadable expression in it, but this time, she knew exactly what it was – love, his love for her. She smiled at the knowledge and kissed him again with as much passion and love as before. They knew that the war was far from over, but as long as they had each other, that pain would be bearable.


End file.
